Mudhoney
| período = 1988 - actualidade | xénero = grunge | selo = Sub Pop, Reprise | membros = Mark Arm Dan Peters Steve Turner Guy Maddison | antigos_membros = Matt Lukin Wayne Kramer Steve Dukich | web = }} Mudhoney é unha banda pioneira do movemento grunge, formada na cidade de Seattle despois da disolución de Green River, grupo no que estaban Stone Gossard e Jeff Ament (que formarían parte de Pearl Jam posteriormente) e Steve Turner e Mark Arm, os cales formaron Mudhoney xunto ao baterista Dan Peters e ao baixista Matt Lukin no ano 1988. Biografía Antes de Mudhoney A historia de Mudhoney comezou moito antes de que a banda fose creada. Foi a principios da década dos 80 cando Mark Arm formou a súa primeira banda en Bellevue, Washington, un suburbio de Seattle. A banda era Mr. Epp and the Calculations, nome tirado dun mestre de matemáticas. Era un grupo "pantasma" que non compuña cancións nin tocaba instrumentos. Moitas veces facían cartaces para concertos que non existían. Esa banda estaba formada por Mark, Joe Smitty, Tom Wolf e Darren Morey. Eles gravaron unha cinta demo que consistia basicamente na narración dunha historia con Tom e Joe tocando a guitarra e Mark na batería; e tamén participaron nun programa de radio onde foron presentados como "Mr. Epp, a peor banda do mundo". O conxunto tamén chegou a realizar un concerto de verdade, onde abriu para Malfunkshun (banda de Andrew Wood). Ao mesmo tempo, Mark tamén tocaba en The Limp Richards, que tiña aínda menos material que Mr. Epp. Mentres tanto, o guitarrista Steve Turner tocaba con Stone Gossard (posteriormente guitarrista de Pearl Jam) na banda Ducky Boys. Cando esta banda se separou, Steve foi convidado por Alex Shumway para tocar en Spluii Numa, banda que tiña un son pop/punk na tentativa de facerse popular, e que era exactamente o oposto das pretensións de Mr. Epp. Steve acabou por sair da banda e foi finalmente convidado por Mark para tocar en Mr. Epp e en The Limp Richards, que acabaría por separarse despois da entrada de Steve. Green River Despois do fin desas bandas, Mark, Steve e Alex decidiron formar outra. O primeiro paso foi reclutar ao baixista Jeff Ament, que na época tocaba nunha banda chamada Deranged Diction. El nunca foi un grande fan de Mr. Epp pero xa traballara con Steve e convencérono para xuntarse ao novo grupo, Green River. Mark quería concentrarse nas voces, polo que deixou a guitarra, que foi asumida por Steve e Stone Gossard, que tamén se uniu a eles. Fixeron varios concertos, incluíndo un como teloneiros de Dead Kennedys, e ao pouco tempo Steve deixou a banda por diferencias entre el e Stone e Jeff. Foi substituido por Bruce Fairweather (que tocaba con Jeff en Deranged Diction). Green River tivo relativo éxito, lanzando algúns álbumes e facendo xiras por Estados Unidos. Pero, aínda así, a banda separouse, principalmente porque parte da banda quería asinar un contrato cunha grande discográfica, mentres o resto quería continuar nunha independente. Steve, despois da súa saída de Green River, meteuse nunha banda chamada The Thrown Ups, e co o fin de Green River, Mark entrou nesa banda. Stone, Jeff e Bruce, xuntáronse ao vocalista Andrew Wood e formaron Lords of the Wasteland, máis tarde coñecida como Mother Love Bone. Os outros futuros integrantes de Mudhoney tamén estaban envoltos en distintos proxectos. Matt Lukin medrou nas proximidades de Seattle, era amigo de Kurt Cobain e tocaba cos Melvins. Dan Peters tocaba nun grupo chamado Bundle of Hiss, e durante moi pouco tempo tocou cos Melvins antes de ser convidado por Mark para entrar en Mudhoney. Sub Pop (1988–1991) O día 1 de xaneiro de 1988, Dan, Mark, Matt e Steve reuníronse para formar Mudhoney. Eles tiraron ese nome da película do cineasta Russ Meyer titulada do mesmo xeito. A súa primera gravación foi co produtor Jack Endino, e no mesmo ano sería lanzado o primeiro sinxelo pola Sub Pop, da canción "Touch Me I'm Sick", que practicamente definiu o son de Seattle e hoxe é considerada a primeira canción grunge. O seguinte lanzamento de Mudhoney foi o EP Superfuzz Bigmuff, tamén pola Sub Pop. O álbum foi chamado así polos dous pedais de distorsión para guitarra favoritos da banda, o Super Fuzz e o Big Muff, que axudaron a definir o seu son suxo tan característico. Eles lanzaron tamén un sinxelo compartido con Sonic Youth, que lles garantiu unha certa popularidade no underground. A banda saíu de xira ao lado de Sonic Youth e voltou ao estudio novamente con Jack Endino para gravar un novo álbum, o primeiro da banda, titulado Mudhoney. Ao mesmo tempo foi lanzado un novo sinxelo da canción "This Gift", aparte dunha versión de Mr. Epp, "Baby Help Me Forget" como cara-b. Mudhoney tocou con bandas como Nirvana e Tad no festival Ultra Lame Fest da Sub Pop, e saíu de xira por Australia. Cando voltaron, Dan chegou a tocar con Nirvana nun único concerto. Kurt e Krist querían a Dan na banda, pero non querían que Mudhoney desaparecese, e entón acabaron optando por Dave Grohl. Dan tamén chegou a tocar en Screaming Trees por un curto período de tempo. Novamente reunido, Mudhoney comezou as gravacións do segundo álbum da banda, Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge no lendario estudio Egg, con Conrad Uno (proprietario da discográfica Popllama Records). Reprise (1992–1999) En marzo de 1992, en medio do estoupido da escena de Seattle, Mudhoney tamén acabou optando por asinar un contrato cunha grande discográfica, e a escollida foi a Reprise Records. O álbum Piece of Cake foi lanzado e non foi ben recibido pola crítica, que considerou que o son máis suxo da banda perdérase cando eles asinaron coa Reprise. No fin do ano, a película Singles foi lanzada, cunha banda sonora que incluía unha canción de Mudhoney, "Overblown". Coa película, Mudhoney gañou algunha popularidade e saíu de xira, onde chegaron a ter a Nirvana como teloneiros nun concerto. Cando rematou a mesma, Mudhoney estaba de novo no estudio, desta vez baixo produción de Kurt Block, da banda Fastbacks. O álbum foi titulado Five Dollar Bob's Mock Cooter Stew e foi un intento de recapturar a enerxía dos lanzamentos anteriores. Xa en 1994 a banda novamente saíu de xira, desta vez de teloneiros de Pearl Jam. Nun dos concertos, Mark e Steve tocaron algunhas cancións con Pearl Jam e Alex chegou a participar reunindo a Green River. Despois desa xira eles voltan ao estudio para gravar My Brother The Cow con Jack Endino. O álbum foi lanzado a finais do ano xunto cunha colección de videoclips titulada #1 Video in America This Week. Outra extensiva xira seguíu ao lanzamento do álbum, tocando nalgúns concertos máis con Pearl Jam e facendo concertos por toda norteamérica e Xapón. Eles tamén participaron na película Black Sheep, con Chris Farley e David Spade. Todos eses proxetos fixeron de 1995 un ano ocupadísimo para Mudhoney que a petición de Steve tomouse un descanso, parando coas xiras e tocando apenas nalgúns concertos ocasionais en Seattle. Steve envolveuse en proxectos paralelos como Monkeywrench (con Tom Price de Gas Huffer) e Fall Outs. Tamén creou unha discográfica independente chamada Super Electro, onde lanzou álbumes para bandas como Flop. Dan estivo envolto como baterista nalgunhas bandas da área de Seattle como Fastbacks, Mark Lanegan, The Deadcoats e J.D. Gilmore. Mark tocou con Steve en Monkeywrench e en Bloodloss. Na segunda metade de [1998 a banda fai algúns concertos, unha vez máis abrindo para Pearl Jam, e traballou na divulgación do álbum Tomorrow Hit Today. A banda fai pequenas xira polos Estados Unidos e tamén por Xapón e Australia. O álbum recibíu excelentes críticas nos Estados Unidos, pero a banda xamais conseguiu recuperar o prestixio de público e crítica do tempo da Sub Pop. Despois do final da xira, a banda decidíu tomarse un novo descanso. O contrato coa Reprise foi roto e o baixista, Matt Lukin, decidíu deixar a banda. A banda pensa en rematar a súa carreira, pero animados por Matt eles continúan. Volta á Sub Pop En xaneiro do ano 2000 o selo Sub Pop lanzou o recopilatorio March to Fuzz, un CD duplo coas principais cancións de Mudhoney e rarezas, en total 50 temas. Pouco despois a banda voltaría a asinar un contrato coa Sub Pop. No ano 2002 editaron un novo disco: Since We've Become Translucent, moi ben recibido polos fans e pola crítica. Incorporaron a Guy Maddison, ex-membro de Lubricated Goat, como novo baixista da banda. Despois diso a banda pasou algún tempo facendo concertos e participando de proxectos paralelos. En 2006 sacaron o seu último traballo: Under a Billion Suns, un dos mais pesados da banda. Outra cousa que chama a atención deste disco son as letras de Mark Arm, que teñen por primeira vez unha certa temática social, criticando moito a política de George W. Bush. O 5 de novembro do 2007 editaron Live Mud, un LP con temas gravados en directo en México no ano 2005 e no 2008 Mudhoney comezou a gravar o seu seguinte álbum co produtor Tucker Martine. Foi titulado The Lucky Ones e editado durante o mes de maio. Pouco despois, Sub Pop editou unha edición deluxe remasterizada de Superfuzz Bigmuff. A reedición contén o EP orixinal co seu correcto orde de cancións, xubto con sinxelos, demos, e dúas gravacións ao vivo de 1988. Membros Membros actuais * Mark Arm: guitarra e voz. * Steve Turner: guitarra. * Dan Peters: batería. * Guy Maddison: baixo (2001-). Antigos membros * Matt Lukin: baixo (1988–1999, 2000–2001). * Wayne Kramer: baixo (2000). * Steve Dukich: baixo (2001). Discografía Álbumes de estudio *''Mudhoney'' - 1989 (Sub Pop) *''Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge'' - 1991 (Sub Pop) *''Piece of Cake'' - 1992 (Reprise) *''My Brother the Cow'' - 1995 (Reprise) *''Tomorrow Hit Today'' - 1998 (Reprise) *''Since We've Become Translucent'' - 2002 (Sub Pop) *''Under a Billion Suns'' - 2006 (Sub Pop) *''The Lucky Ones'' - 2008] (Sub Pop) Recopilatorios *''Superfuzz Bigmuff Plus Early Singles'' - 1990 (Sub Pop) *''March to Fuzz'' - 2000 (Sub Pop) *''Here Comes Sickness: The Best of the BBC'' - 2000 (Varese Records) EPs *''Superfuzz Bigmuff'' - 1988 (Sub Pop) *''Boiled Beef & Rotting Teeth'' - 1989 (Tupelo) *''Five Dollar Bob's Mock Cooter Stew'' - 1993 (Reprise) *''Buckskin Stallion Blues'' - 1994 (Sub Pop) Ligazóns externas *Mudhoney na páxina da Sub Pop (en inglés) *Páxina non oficial de Mudhoney (en inglés) Category:Bandas de grunge Categoría:Bandas de Seattle